Destiny's Execration
by asahi yuy
Summary: Ho!Ho!Ho!...don't ask...so this is a fanfic on a curse placed on Amimaya Nadeshiko's family. I know her last name now. Arigatou! Thank you to Sumi-chan, Morgan D., and Atlantis Forester for helping me out. And I know it would be better in paragraphs, but


I am a teller of many tales. Tales of Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, Outlaw Star, and much much more! So  
come and follow me into my garden of magic and land of enchantments, were your imagination rules all.   
  
Card Captor Sakura  
"Destiny's Execration"  
  
Part 1  
  
"A New Threat"  
  
The new Card Mistress has completed her mission. Kinomoto Sakura has  
completed her duty and has captured all the Clow card which had been set free. Now...a  
year later Kinomoto Sakura and her freinds will discover a secret well hidden in the  
depths of the Kinomoto family......a truth that has plagued the family for centuries.  
Fourteen year old Sakura walked down the streets of her calm town. School had  
just been let out and she was walking happily to her home. Sometimes Yuriko would  
walk with her..but ever since the 'truth' had been set free, she had seen less and less of  
him. Same thing with Syaoran and Meiling. They kept to eachother now, now that the  
mission was complete. Touya, her baka brother, was attending college, so she hardly saw  
him either. Her father, Fujitaka worked hard and she rarely saw him. Kero-chan and  
Tomoyo were the only ones who were still at her side.   
Her expression became sad when she thought of Eriol-kun. Sakura had enjoyed  
his company very much, but he had to leave. Eriol had become her good freind and she  
missed him dearly. She wished in her heart he would return, but that was a wish that  
might never be granted.   
She finally reached her home and pulled out her key. When she put in the key, the  
door creaked open. "Hoe!!" she exclaimed. The door had been broken. Sakura gathered  
every ounce of courage she possesed, and stepped inside. The hall seemed normal, but hte  
living room. It had been trashed. The bookcases were all broken, pages of books lay  
everwhere. The eletrical things, like the tv and stereo were fine, but the desks were  
wrecked. The couches were toppled over and the tables were turned. "Kero-chan!" she  
yelled.   
She dropped her book bag and ran upstairs. "Kero-chan!" she called again. She  
ran into her room, which was completely destroyed. "Kero-chan!" she called again. She  
looked through the mess and there was nothing, no sign of Kero-chan. "No!" she  
screamed when she saw the picture of her mother had been broken. She picked it up and  
looked around. Every thing was a mess.   
She walked back to the living room to find a phone. But when she picked up the  
phone, she dropped the receiver. For the first time since she had gone, did she notice this.  
All her pictures had been broken on the wall. Touya's and her father's were fine, but hers  
were broken. More than ever she was frightened. She fell to her knees and in fear.  
Where?! Where are you when i need you?! she thought.  
Syaoran's apartment........  
Syaoran continued to do his homework, eager to finish it. Lucky for him Meiling  
wasn't there to bug him. His thoughts kept returning to one person. Stop it! he demanded  
and hit imself on the head. He continued to work his pen fiercely. Where?! Where are you  
when I need you?!   
Syaoran looked all ways. He stood up. "Where did that come from?" he asked  
himself. That sounded like..... He ran to the door and left the apartment.  
Kinomoto home.....  
Sakura had finally called the police. Four police cars surrounded the house and  
police men were everywhere, outside and inside. Sakura sat on the outside steps, while  
police men continued to question her. She would nod and say some short answer, but her  
mind was too full all ready. Why? Why were only my pictures smashed? she asked herself.  
Syaoran saw the collection of neighbors some feet away from Sakura's house. He  
peddled harder on his bicycle. He finally reached her front yard. And in between the  
walking police men, he saw her. Sitting on the steps, with her arms hugging herself. She  
looked afraid.   
Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran. Her face was completely shocked. What's he  
doing here? she asked herself. He pushed his way through the police men and stood in  
front of Sakura. "What happened?" he asked. "Someone broke in. Why are you here?"  
she asked. *sweat drop* "Um...me? I was just in the neighborhood" he asnwered. "Have  
you seen Kero-chan?" Sakura asked.   
Syaoran's stare hardened. "Is he gone?" he asked. "Yes" she answered. "Hm.."  
Syaoran thought for a moment. "You know that stuffed animal goes out on his own all the  
time" Syaoran said. "Maybe" Sakura said uncertainly. "You sound worried" Syaoran siad.  
"Well, maybe I should be" Sakura said. "Why?" Syaoran asked. "Well, inside all the....."  
"Sakura!" Touya's voice called.  
Sakura stood up and saw Touya running to her. Syaoran put on his impassive  
mask of anger. Touya hugged his little sister, until she felt her bones break. Touya then  
finally noticed Syaoran. "What are you doing here?" Touya spat. "None of your business.  
C-ya later" Syaoran said and walked off. "Brat" Touya said. "Sakura, what happened?"  
Touya asked. "When I came home from school, the door was opened and when I walked  
inside, everything was a mess" Sakura explained. "Hm.....burglers" Touya said.   
"Not quite" a voice said. They turned to see a young middle aged woman standind  
behind them. She was short brown her and blue eyes. "My name is Detective Lina Yoshi"  
she held out her hand. "Kinomoto Touya, and my little sister Sakura" Touya shook her  
hand. "Pleasure,"Det. Yoshi said. "You said, not quite, what did you mean?" Touya  
asked. "Well, I really don't want to scare any of you, but I suppose you should know. We  
noticed that all the desks and any compartment had been completely trashed. While,  
valuables, such as jewelery and electronics were left alone. These weren't burglars, who  
ever did this was looking for something particular" Det. Yousho said, "and all her  
pictures were smashed." Det. Yoshi turned her attention to Sakura. Touya hugged his  
little sister tightly.  
Sakura sat silently in her bed and looked into the darkness. Kero-chan still hadn't  
returned and she was getting very worried. "Where are you Kero-chan?" Sakura asked  
herself. She lay her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.  
2:00 AM......  
Sakura shot up in her bed. There was a burning feeling in her chest, and tugging  
thought in her mind. She recognized this feeling. It was the warning signs of a card. But  
how? I captured them all... Sakura thought. She reached into her shirt and pulled out the  
mini key. She stood up silently and said the magical words in her mind. The key glowed  
and turned into her wand. She walked to her closet and took out a pair of tennis shoes.  
She put them on and put on a white wind-breaker. She walked to her window and opened  
it. "I ,the Card Mistress, command you under contract! Fly card! Release and dispell!"  
Wings appeared on her wand and she flew away.  
She was near a shrine when the feeling was completely strong. She settled on the  
ground and looked around. "Where is it?" Sakura said. She continued to walk around,  
examining the place. The feeling was strong, but there was nothing there. "Looking for  
me?" a voice said. She whirled around and found herself face to face with a stranger.  
He looked about Touya's age. Waist length jet black hair, sky blue eyes and lips  
the color of ebony. He wore a black and gold outifit, which looked like an of a Japanese  
warrior.   
"Who..who are you?" Sakura stuttered. "My goodness, where are my manners?  
My name is Lord Niko Chang" he bowed slightly. "What do you want?" Sakura asked.  
"What do I want? That is a very good question. What do I want?" Niko walked closer to  
her. Sakura was frozen in place by fear and her legs were not getting the signal to run. "I  
thought it was perfectly clear what I wanted" Niko stopped arms length from her. Flashes  
of her broken pictures raced in her mind. "Why me?" Sakura asked. "You are the second  
generation. You will have the child of the third generation. I will stop that from  
happening now" he raised his hand, as if to strike at her. But something slashed at his arm  
and he pulled away. When Niko looked up, he saw Syaoran standing in front of Sakura,  
in his battle outfit.  
Syaoran glared at Niko and held up his sword. "Ah, so the little wolf did come  
after all. I was expecting you to come and save the second generation. For now i will  
leave you to this question second generation Card Captor.....how did your mother die?"  
with that said, Niko disappeared.   
Syaoran turned and looked at Sakura. "Why was he calling you second  
generation?" he asked. "I don't...know" Sakura said. "And what does your mother have to  
do with this?" Syaoran asked. Sakura didn't know what to say. How did your mother die?  
His question arose in her mind. She died two years after I was born.....but how?she  
thought. She had always known that she had died two years after her birth, but Sakura had  
never been told how. What does her mother have to do with this? How did that man know  
her mother was dead? Who was he? Why did she get the feeling of a cards presence?  
There were too many quesitions to answer, but one stuck out from all the others. How did  
mom die? 


End file.
